SKATE ON BLOOD
by KinkyGirlChild
Summary: Reggie and Twister have been having secret rendezvous all summer, but when school rolls around again, Reggie finds someone new. Otto is getting into more and more trouble and he and Twister are becoming distant.


SKATE ON BLOOD  
  
Chapter One  
  
Regina Rocket awoke rather early on the seemingly normal Monday to the loud wailings of her alarm clock. Hitting it in hopes that it would never make noise again, Reggie groaned as she rolled over on her water bed, staring at the ceiling that was covered in various posters of bands, professional skaters and surfers. Her window had been open all night, bringing in the all too familiar smell of salt air, the constant reminder that she lived right down the block from the beach.  
  
Yes, Reggie couldn't be happier living here in Ocean Shores. She couldn't remember living anywhere else. But for some reason, even living in a great place such as this couldn't rise Reggie's spirits for the day that was to come.  
  
Pulling herself out of bed, which was difficult to accomplish, Reggie began wandering aimlessly around her room, trying to find some clean clothes to wear. They were all on the floor, for Reggie was not one for neatness. Finding what she needed, Reggie expertly pulled off her large t-shirt that she normally slept in and began putting on her bra.  
  
"Damn, Reg...what's the rush? You're up way before I usually wake up."  
  
The voice startled Reggie even though she already knew who it was. His slightly Latin accented voice came from her window, which was no surprise. He'd gotten into her room by those means more and more these days. Quickly clasping her bra, Reggie whipped around, immediately looking into the grinning face of Twister.  
  
"What do you want...Maurice?" she asked, using his real name, which she knew he hated. A smile danced on her lips as she grabbed a shirt from off her bed and pulled it on.  
  
Twister didn't answer right away. He just walked in from Reggie's balcony and surveyed the room.  
  
"You do realize that you do this EVERY time you sneak into my room, correct?" Reggie asked him, raising her newly peirced eyebrow. "Do you think anything would have changed?"  
  
"Just making sure the room isn't bugged or something..." Twister joked, though knowing Twister, he very well could have been serious.   
  
"If you think Otto's dumb enough to spy on my, you're not as smart as I took you for, Twist...and I don't take you to be very smart."  
  
"Aww...you're so mean," Twister replied, grinning still as he walked up to Reggie. She was in a tight black tanktop now, but she was still wearing her small red boxer shorts. Twister slipped his arms around her waist and gave her a sensuous kiss on her tanned neck. "Ready for the first day of school?"  
  
Reggie didn't pull away or yell at Twister for the kiss. In fact, she did something that would have been unspeakable to the Reggie of a few years ago. She took Twister's hands and led him over to her bed. "Eleventh grade holds no appeal for me," she answered his question, pulling him on top of her. "But who would have thought you'd be joining me?" Twister had surprised everyone when a letter came in the mail saying that according to his tests and IQ, he should be able to skip the tenth grade. Twister was more than willing...especially because of Reggie.  
  
"I'm not the moron everyone thought I was. Hell, I'm smarter than even I thought I could ever be," he remarked, kissing Reggie on the lips this time. He sighed though. "Otto's pissed. With Sam in the same grade, too, he's the only one left behind."  
  
Reggie smiled, kissing him long and hard on the lips this time. "So what? Are you going to forget all about me and join my stupid brother in tenth grade? You won't be able to see him for awhile anyway. You know he's going to be in juvie for half the year."  
  
"I would never leave you, Regina," he said, the grin returning to his face. He knew he was the only one that could get away with calling her by her real name. "And you're right. Tenth grade won't be any fun if Otto's going to be gone."  
  
"You know I'm always right," Regina said, slipping her hands under his shirt. "But you need to get out of here. I should probably take a shower."  
  
Twister looked thoughtful for a moment. "We both know that Otto and Raymundo won't be up for another hour at least. Might I join you?" He gave the most innocent grin his could muster, his brownish-red hair hanging in front of his dark eyes.  
  
Reggie bit her bottom lip. He was right. She looked back up at him. "Ah..what the hell?" she told him and Twister looked utterly delighted as Reggie pushed him off but began leading him to her bathroom. "If I'm going to enjoy the first day of school, I might as well start it off right."  
  
Twister nodded in agreement. "Yes, most definitely." And he closed the bathroom door behind them.  
  
My my. Please read and review. Criticism is appreciated. ^^ 


End file.
